Hollows Reboot
by kelsi106
Summary: Starting from when Ku'Sox faces Rachel after returning from the Ever After. Rachel comes back changed and ready and able to kick ass! I do not own the hollows just my imagination. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Rachel POV**

"Ku'Sox!" I shouted up into the park, my frustration giving voice to some anger. "You have something that belongs to me!"

Remembering what I learned about Ku'Sox and the spells both demonic and Elvin I figured I can beat him now. While here in reality it has been three days in the ever after it has been three years. During those three years much has changed. Al and I have gotten closer, he is like my demonic dad and Newt adopted me since the strain of demonic DNA Trent's dad used to save me was hers. She is now sane and I got Newt and Al together.

I also found a way to save Ivy's soul and make it so when she dies she still has it and through her all vampires automatically get their souls returned. I also learned the reason why I can use wild magic and Elvin magic. Because Trent's dad gave me not only Newt's DNA but his too to be safe. So during those three years of exile, I trained in making deals, ley line magic, curses, Elvin and wild magic, and weapons training.

On my first year I mastered fighting in combat, guns, bow and arrow, swords and knives. For my graduation gift mom (Newt insists I call her that and I like it too) gave me a set of Demon Cursed knives that if I think of a weapon and will it so the knives will turn into the weapon I choose. Al got me a Viking sword ad a demonic war horse. She's a midnight black Arabian mare with blood red eyes made of hellfire I named her Hel after the Norse goddess of the Underworld. Mom also got me a Fenrir Wolf named Fenrir after the Norse wolf son of Loki who would bring about Ragnarok.

Over the years I learned I changed. I've become more demonic, my status as Newts daughter and the only other demoness in the Ever After gave me some clout but there were some challenger, but like all of my enemies before they fell the difference? They fell by my hand without help. I had to lose my morals almost all of them to survive and to do what has to be done. So I learned to kill fast and slow, quickly and clean. I learned how to torture an enemy for information or just for the hell of it, I leaned the art of lying, stealing, blackmail and more. I enjoyed every minute of it. When I was summoned to kill Ku'Sox by the coven I expected it. Mother (Newt) can see the future and now that I am embracing my demonic and Elvin nature I've got some tricks too. I have the speed and grace of the Elves and the strength and cunning of a demon. When I became a full fledge demon I was given the title 'World Breaker' for I have the power to control the Ever After as if she were a mare to be broken in and I have control over Reality too. Seeing as my network involves not just half of the Ever After but their property too, familiars as well.

Once summoned I killed Oliver and Peirce. Since Oliver's life is forfeit since he broke his word to a demon. Our law states I was within my rights. Pierce I killed for numerous reasons, his betrayal, his attempted assassinations on mom and Al and me. I let Vivian live after I made her my Hellion (a curse I made to bestow upon non-demons to ensure loyalty and become my eyes and ears, this curse cannot be broken by anyone or anything but me.) She has free will but she can never harm me in anyway, she is one hundred percent loyal to me and me alone and is my spy and under my protection.

After finding out it has been three days here and Ku'Sox has Ivy and Jenks I figure two birds and one stone. I kill him and ensure Ivy's soul is restores. After arming myself with my knives and sword I donned my black leather tight pants, m vampire combat books and a black 'Kiss My Demonic Ass!' belly button T-shirt which proudly shows off my belly button ring, my hard core muscles from three years of training and running, some scars from battles and duels from defending and gaining territory and a tattoo that displays my demonic crest. A Fenrir Wolff baying to the Winged Demon above her. It is both my crest and symbolizing my status in the Ever After and a pack tattoo.

"Just a minute!" Ku'Sox shouted back, and my lips curled with distain. The gall of that man telling me to wait. My sources say Ivy and Jenks are safe, just beaten up a bit nothing else which is good for them, bad for Ku'Sox for even laying a finger on them. I'm going to make him suffer and kill him slowly. Smiling wickedly in delight for my ideas of torture I couldn't wait.

A soft scrape of a boot on stone pulled my head around as I felt Ku'Sox arrival. Ku'Sox had his arm around Ivy's neck and his other hand twisting her arm painfully behind her as he forced her down the park steps.

"Let me go you freak!" I heard her sputter as she stained to break his grip, but it was useless. One of her eyes was black, and she had a split lip.

"Forgetting someone are you Sox? I do believe Ivy Rose Tamwood is not my only associate you have." I said as I sauntered down the step to meet him as if I had all of the time in the world which I did. "Where is Jenks of Oakstaff?"

Ku'Sox stopped in the middle of the street, his steel gray hair close to his head shining in the sun like raven wings. Looking cautious but clearly enjoying himself he tugged Ivy around to be his shield, how pathetic! "Tell her what happened to the little Pixy." He crooned softly whispering in her ear as his eyes bored into mine in challenge.

Looking into her eyes so frightened yet fierce I waited patiently for my answer knowing it before she spoke. I know quite a bit of things they didn't think I would know, I guess they thought I would come back the same way I went in ignorant and stupid. Not anymore asswipe!

"He's Okay!" Ivy said, Ku'Sox hand going white knuckled as he gripped her throat. "Short dick here had to lock him in a box. Jenks kept slicing his ear off."

Ku'Sox bore down on here and she choked falling onto one knee. Having enough I withdrew Soul Weaver my sword.

"Hey!" I shouted taking a step forward, sword pointed at his throat with a thought I can sever one's soul and bind it to the sword or banish it into nothing. So far my sword has two hundred souls bound to it from duels and battles fought and won. "Let her go and lets settle this the Olde Way." The Olde Way is a duel over one person to see who could keep said person. That person would be Ivy.

Ku'Sox grinned, showing his small but pointed teeth his eyes shone with surprise that I knew of the Olde Ways and the sword. Clearly he could hear the souls crying for blood, his blood. But he is so confident I can't kill him he continued to taunt me.

"Does it bother you?" He asked, yanking Ivy up and dragging her by her hair through the rubble that littered the street. Her foot got wedged between two rocks and he yanked her free. My face went blank at her muffled groan of pain, even though I felt a spike of pleasure at hearing her moan in pain. Damn mom's right I am turning into a little sadist. Damn it I blame Dante for that (yes THAT Dante from Dante's inferno turns out it was a true story and we are best buds and fuck buddies what of it?!) Worse I am sure Ivy can smell my excitement. Awkward...

Fingers shifting slightly on the hilt of m sword to get comfortable I sauntered forward slowly and provocatively with an extra sway to my hips feeling both of their eyes on me as I let my demoness show, gaze locked on Ku'Sox lecherous gaze licking my lips suggestively I purred, "let her go and come over here and I'll whisper into our ear how hot and bothered I am." Which I am totally bothered since I lost a bet with Dante that seducing your enemy into releasing a hostage is better than reason. Damn it I owe him three of my familiars and a date! Men!

Confident and sure of himself, Ku'Sox stepped off the curb. His hand opened and Ivy fell, her elbow slicing open on a chunk of rock. Her head down so her hair hid her face, she pulled herself together lashing out with her good foot making Ku'Sox dance sideways gracefully. Quick as lightning I spun on my heel and threw a spelled shuriken that can go through shields of any kind, but he raised a strong shield which the shuriken bounced off of but the damage is done the protective shield is gone for now.

Ivy though was free and my black heart quickened. I slowly began to draw that broken energy into me, pulling it from the ley lines while I summoned both of my familiars from the ley lines to keep Ivy safe when I get her away from him, to show him how powerful and favored I am to have these two majestic creatures as my familiars and to help with my magic.

"I only snapped every bone in her body and mended it to get you to come and face me," he said mocking me as he grabbed her shoulder and pinned her where she sat. "It took me only a day to realize you were unconscious and not simply afraid, but I thought why stop now? I was bored, so she got a little more. We had fun didn't we Ivy girl?"

Actually I was only unconscious for three days there I spent the next three years training after Killing Ku'Sox spies and supporters. Even though I know he didn't physically rape her just in her head she thinks he did. My spies would have told me so and I can see inside their minds. Still though I seethed, my hands in fists, Ivy didn't look up. "It was only play," Ku'Sox was saying, "nothing permanent." In a smooth motion I pushed the energy from my chi into my hand. Grunting I threw it. There was probably little he could do to Ivy besides eating her that Piscary hadn't done already but something in me just snapped.

Ivy screamed defiantly, kicking his feet out from under him and rolling away before the demon could direct my energy into her. Ku'Sox fell, arms flailing as my ball of unfocused energy slammed arched to him. The coward, a dark sheet of Ever After snapping over him. I knew such a common spell wouldn't hurt him which is why I did it again with more energy and a trickle of wild magic. Enough so he wouldn't notice but would drain his magic dry slowly.

"Celer inanio!" I shouted, exploding it right onto him.

Ivy had staggered to her feet and was limping to Hel and Fenrir, not me. Wise woman, I needed room to work. I shifted my stance for better purchase.

"Oh really grow up, will you?" Ku'Sox muttered as he got to his feet. Obviously he can't feel the wild magic draining his magic slowly and that I am not as inexperienced as he wishes.

There was a tweak of my awareness as he pulled heavily on the line. Not trusting anything but absorbing the line I muttered the incantation to absorb ley line energy, I absorbed his attack as I flew back landing with my back to that squat building between Ku'Sox and me. I watched as his black eyes shot up in surprise that I absorbed his attack even as some hit me.

"Interesting," he murmured probably taking in my changes and taking me serious. Now that I could beat him I need witnesses but first I need to get Ivy to safety,

Contacting mom, Dali, al and Dante via demonic telepathy I told them my plan and summoned them. Mom and Al stayed with Ivy and Dali and Dante stood apart from them as witnesses. Only Ivy and I could see them and hear them. They aren't really here just their magic is. "Ivy?" I called without taking my eyes off of my opponent as I made sure she was alive and could watch the show.

"I'm good!" I crab walked to the edge of the building and looked, after seeing her with mom and Al all healed up. Al must have healed her, good. They were crouched beside a bench. They were all inside an un-invoked circle relatively safe.

"Keep her alive!" I mouthed to them and they nodded even as Ivy read my lips and grimaced.

The chunk of sliding rubble jerked my attention back to the beach where a black oily smoke drifted from the person sized crater. When the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be seen. Though I may not be able to see him or hear him until he let me, I can feel him. I can feel him hunting me. Well, let the hunt begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I can hear you…Rachel," Ku'Sox mocked "I can hear you breathing," he continued coming closer to my circle.

I Held my breath, my back to the building. My heart pounded, sweat made clear tracks down my face as I thought of a plan. With witnesses I can challenge him to the death but until I can get out of here without line jumping I need to stall him.

"How sweet of you to come back thinking you could best me," he said a rock clinking closer. "It took six demons to shove me under that rock they built the arch over and I almost killed one of them too almost got Newt too. Sweet little Newt, more trusting then you even after I had convinced her to kill her sisters. You should have waited until after dark, Al can't help you but at least you won't die alone."

"I don't need Al's help to squish a bug like you!" I said through gritted teeth as I attempted to figure out where he was by the sound of his voice. Trying to be quit I pulled away from the building, an odd sort of pain drifting through me as the curse made for Ku'Sox I modified felt for him and stared to align itself. Some pieces of me didn't fit until I added Elvin magic and wild magic enough to kill him aligned itself until it fit finishing it. Slowly I gathered and stored them into my chi when ready I need to grab him for it to work.

"Don't need Al's help huh?" he said and with a sideways step he appeared from the side of the building cocky and sure of himself with the sun in his hair and his lips curved up in amusement. Crap he was almost on top of me. "You're stupider than I thought," he finished smiling.

Pain exploded from nowhere inside. My concentration shattered and my curse I'd pulled from myself sprang back with a twang. My knees gave out and I hit the pavement besides the building. I have got in in hundreds of duels and battles in my three years in the Ever After and felt pain and nearly died so I have a high pain tolerance but this pushes it. T felt like my lungs were exploding. Teeth clenched I lifted my head to find Ku'Sox standing besides the building a bundle of cloth in his hands. Great he had a focusing object. He didn't have to throw spells at me. He could wish on a star.

"Oh goddess," I moaned feeling the cramping slither across my heart and wind its way to my gut. Panting I tried to inch myself up into a fighting stance gripping my sword with all of my might. I took a gasping breath as I realized that there were a pair of black slippers in front of me. He'd moved as I hadn't even noticed. But in fairness it was hard to see around the pain.

"That was so easy, it wasn't any fun at all." Ku'Sox pouted. I looked up squinting at the doll in his hand a doll with red hair and leather boots and I got a clean albeit rugged breath as he loosened his fingers on it. "Want to play dolls?" He teased.

I flung myself at him surprising him and stabbed him with Soul Weaver and ripped the doll away from him after magically sending it away safely to my room in the ever after in my safe which only I can access.

My lungs were suddenly overflowing with air, feeling as if they were going to burst even as the heat moist breath lacking any oxygen at it filled them. I was suffocating though I heaved for air. One hand on my throat the other on the hilt of the sword sticking through his gut backhanding me hard enough I was flung backward landing against a building. Yanking the sword out of his gut he tossed it aside where it transported itself back into the scabbard on my waist.

I saw movement behind Ku'Sox a soft ghost of grey I tried not to look, but Ku'Sox notice my eyes turning in time to see Fenrir spouting a torrent of black fire from his mouth.

"Compages!" Ku'Sox shouted, and a shimmering protection bubble flashed into existence breathtaking in its utter sordidness. This was true smut, making the black shimmer of my own look like a drop of oil in the ocean. Fenrir's curse hit Ku'Sox protective bubble and bounced right back at Fenrir.

It was a beautiful bit of defensive magic, but it cost Ku'Sox his concentration. The pain in my chest vanished my head came up and I took in a huge gulp of air. In an instant I read the strength Fenrir's thrown curse had absorbed from Ku'Sox bubble, knowing the ill-made green tinted circle Fenrir had taken refuge behind a little ways from Ivy and Hel wasn't going to hold against it. The curse had Fenrir's aura and would go right through. My eyes narrowed and still on the ground I whispered "rhombus."

The rusty broken west coast ley line limped into me and I wrestled with it trying to get some semblance of order, but it was thin and ragged. My circle was huge me at its circle as all theological undrawn circles are the edge of it just shy of Hel and Ivy. They were outside my circle but Ku'Sox and the deadly curse had bounced back to Fenrir was inside. Ivy was safe.

I grunted when Fenrir's curse hit the outside of my bubble absorbing most of the energy from his magic as it tore through my circle and hit Fenrir squire on, having passed right through his bubble like I knew it would,

"No!" I cried out as the curse stuck Fenrir and he fell mouth open howling to the sun. "Goddess! NO!" I shouted again struggling to get up as the curse started to spread to Ivy and Hel but stopped when Fenrir collapsed under the green tint of the Ever After.

Mouth agape, Ku'Sox spun to me shock clear. "You…" he stammered and then I saw Fenrir move his chest rising and falling as he lay stunned by his own magic. He was alive! Out cold but alive! Thankyou goddess he was alive!

"Clever," Ku'Sox manage grudging admiration clear in his tone though clearly still peeved that I managed to save them and I kicked him with all the force I had.

Yelping he fell back. I sprang at him my hands reaching for his neck to strangle but he vanished an instant before I touched him and I fell right through the space he'd been in before landing hard against the sidewalk my curled in fingers taking much of the impact. "Ouch!" I huffed then rolled instinct and too many fights telling me to move.

I was too slow to escape everything and the toe of Ku'Sox boot helped me over, bruising my ribs instead of breaking them.

"Mother of a dog whore!" Ku'Sox shouted following me his foot swinging and I rolled the other way right into him.

He wasn't expecting that, and he fell forward over me hitting the sidewalk with an oof of surprise.

Immediately I reversed my motion almost crawling across him as he lay face down on the sidewalk. Inside a part of me is shrieking with laughter. Here we are two demons in the sun, down to kicking and punching each other.

"You are scum Ku'Sox." I breathed heavily into his ear, straddling his back as I found his arm and yanked it backward almost breaking it as I smashed his head back down onto the ground. But he only started to laugh. His cheek against the cement unable to see me. He was starting to piss me off and I gave his hair a rough little pull cutting his mirth short.

"Rachel, what do you hope to accomplish?" he said clearly feeling the pain of the position but not taking it seriously. "I can jump a line from under you and burn every last thought from you as I lay here."

No he can't because his magic is slowly draining as I stall him long enough to be weak enough to take the curse. But he doesn't know that. Grimacing, I shoved his wrist into his back and lift his bent elbow making him yelp. "Then why aren't you?" I asked. I let up just a little. The hills of San Francisco were silent as I waited for a bell to ring as I wait for the collective. Before I came here I sent Vivian to ring the collective. Please Vivian…

"Because this is sort of nice," he commented and I pulled up on his elbow making him moan in pain and pleasure. He was getting off on this the sick fuck!

"Nice?" I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "You should see me when I'm warmed up. I'm like a Hemi baby I can run all night."

He swallowed and said "maybe we got off on the wrong foot," I eased up just a smidge. "I heard you fought and killed hundreds of demons and almost killed Al. You made a damn fine construct for the collective. I walked it while you were off who knows where. I can admit I was wrong. You are a demoness. A damn fine one. I don't care if it came from witches and genetic engineering of elves. As I myself am born from tinkering and I'll admit m abhorrence might have originated from my own shame."

"I am not ashamed of where I come from!" I snarled softly, my worry growing as I glanced at Fenrir still not moving.

"I'm even impressed with how you tried to slide that curse into me," he added eyes moving to find mine. "You forgot to include the collective though. Good luck finding one. The demons won't help you. They want me even less than your pitiful coven does. No, you're down to one choice and that's me."

Vivian would find me a collective I had to believe that. "You?" I asked as I leaned in my shadow covering my eyes and he winced his gaze finding mine at last. A grimace grew on my face as I pinned him down to the cement. "Ku'Sox was an ass, he was getting turned on by this I could tell.

"I told you I liked red hair yes?" he murmured sand stuck to his face. "I could get to like you," he said and I forced myself to smile at him. "We could enjoy each other, enjoy the best of the ever after and this world both. Just you and me. The hell with the rest of them,"

 _Keep him talking_ , I thought to myself feeling a weird sort of energy starting to slip from him into me. _Damn it! Was he seriously trying to do a power pull?_ Shuddering through the pleasure of it and cursing how good his power feels right now. "What about Ivy?" I asked breathlessly glancing at the vampire in question who was listening to us the entire time. Gasping when she saw my usual green eyes were replace with a pitch black obsidian eyes with not one ounce of white in them. My demon eyes showed her just how much I have changed. Using my second sight which allows me to see magic others can't see I checked the bond Ivy and I shared to make sure the spell I cast in the Ever After worked. Sure enough I saw her beautiful soul forever hers even in death. Good! It worked.

"Bring her along, "Ku'Sox' voice brought my attention back to him "Variety is the spice of life."

Disgusted at the thought of any part of him near me or Ivy in any sexual way I snorted in disbelief that he actually though I meant a threesome! Men!

"I meant," I said through gritted teeth trying to reign in my anger "you hurt her."

"I didn't do anything permanent," His voice betrayed his bewilderment. "You want to know the way to keep her soul after she dies right?"

Shock quivered through me as I jerked my head to stare into his eyes trying to see if he was lying but his face was unreadable and I couldn't tell. "You know how to do that?"

I warbled, there is no way he figured it out and if he didn't I couldn't risk her soul by telling him I figured it out he will just eat it.

I couldn't help it, my grip eased and Ku'Sox drew his arm to his chest, laughing low as he shifted out from under me, siting up and turning to face me. Streaks of dirt had turned his black shirt gray and he felt his shoulder before wiping the sand from his face and arranging his hair.

"That's better," he grunted, his gaze taking in my rumpled body eyes cataloging the curves and lines of my face to my boots and back to my demonic eyes.

"This is what you really look like?"

"You can return Ivy's soul to her body when she dies?" I prompted breathlessly needing to know for sure.

"No I just wanted you to let me go."

My jaw dropped even though I was relieved. "You son of a bitch!" I swung at him, my wrist bursting in pain when he caught my hand inches from his face.

"Find something new to call me," he said blandly before yanking me to him. My hand curled into a claw extending my talons from my demonic form and I panted through the pain. I was kneeling before him and he pulled me closer almost into his lap.

"I've been alone a long time," he said longing and loneliness in his voice, his hand gripping my wrist painfully, promising me even more if I struggled. "Lots of time to imagine what it could be." His groping hand reached into my back pocket taking his time to grope my ass as he took the chalk from me and tossed it behind his shoulder. "Lots of time to lose what few inhibitions I might have had."

He began hunting for my weapons next and I struggled more my claws trying to scratch him before he finally had enough and crushed my hand making my claws disappear my human hands in its place. My knives were next and as I continued to struggle he found it, slipped in the small of my back and threw it in the ocean.

"I can shift the smallest mote of energy," a new depravity in his eyes, as if he wanted to strip me of everything else, which he probably did.

"Promises, promises," I muttered under my breath listening for the bells but hearing nothing but the shushing of the water and the cry of the sea gulls. It wasn't going to happen. They were too afraid those damn worthless humans!

"I don't want to fight you," he said sounding reasonable as the wind moved the ends of his hair. "I am not even asking you to submit. Simply let me be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Let me be. It was the same thing I wanted to be.

"Let you be?" I repeated gazing into his eyes grabbing my back up chalk in a secret pocket in my jeans. He nodded and my hand hurt when he let it go and the blood started flowing again.

"You aren't wanted here," he said eyes lifting from me as I leant back, the deathly silent hills watching us. "They hate you. Why are you protecting them? This is your playground. Play! Play with me!" He shouted at me turning his back from to hills looking to me again.

He was smiling, looking as beautiful as only a satisfied demon could. Knowing he was right and I lost. I felt my wrist looking for a way out of using plan B knowing immortal or not it may very well kill me and finding none.

There was no collective to help me move the curse, no white knight in the guise of the city wide outflowing with good will. They had turned their backs on me for the last time. Screw them. My home is in the Ever After, but the one person who has been my home lives here and I am not letting him hurt my home anymore without a fight.

Flicking my eyes to Ivy, my home I spoke in a deathly calm voice letting anyone who could hear me know how serious I am. "This isn't my playground, this is where my home is," Looking away from Ivy to Ku'Sox I could see my reflection in his eyes, my hair mussed, face flushed and pure hatred in my eyes. I continued "And if you don't leave, I am going to kick your ass out!"

His head tilted to the side as he assessed me and suddenly he laughed. "I wish I could make you last, but you are a threat and I don't trust you not to best me."

He's right I can best him, much more I can kill him and he damn well knows it. As I squinted at Ku'Sox hating what he did to Ivy, those children I rescued save one orphan, my adopted son Cole, for almost destroying the Ever After through my liner before I fixed it.

While I fixed all that within three years he had three days to torment Ivy and Jenks with no idea I found out about his schemes and thwarted them.

Hell Ivy and Jenks don't know either. Just Trent, Quinn and Ceri who I gave all oof the babies minus Cole to give them back to their families or to find them homes. I didn't' need the damn collective I was a powerful Demoness.

Unaware of my thoughts, Ku'Sox reached out and snatched my wrist again, delighted as I struggled he pulled me closer. "What no long monologues?" I taunted him and his expression became even more domineering yet.

"No," he growled rising to keep the weight advantage. "When I see a snake I cut off its head and be done with it. After I suck out its poison for myself of course."

I twisted, trying to avoid his other reaching hand and he splayed his fingers. They were coated in his black aura, sparkling at the edges and I did not want that thing touching me. But with a grunt of satisfaction his hand set against my face and he shoved his will into mine.

I gasped as he was suddenly in my mind with me, more oppressive and heavier than Al had ever hinted at. My heart pounded and every thought of fighting vanished. Power. He had it. He was it. He had no morals. And he had no problem killing torturing or breaking anyone to obtain it. His soul was empty. He was content with what he is, confident that none could stop him. He was a day walking demon who like me hadn't been born a slave to the Ever After. He could see the sun and it gave him strength. And he wanted me dead.

Except I wasn't a demon, I was a Demoness and that last little bit X chromosome was going to save my life.

 _YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!_ I shouted at him in my mind knowing he would hear every word I thought and then I grabbed his thin soul by the thread and yanking it completely into mine with callous disregard.

 _NO!_ Ku'Sox aggressive sexual heat flashed into his fear. Is powers suddenly meant nothing as my soul swallowed his, cutting him off from everything but the memory of existence.

 _Eieci te semper cum aetheri Ku'Sox exitium. Tu nihil in nisi euismod. Sit ut nullam desperaveris vacuum. Unde dicitur Deut. Sic fiat. (I banish you Ku'Sox Bane of the Ever After to the ether. May you exist in nothing but memories and nothing more. May you despair in the nothingness that is the void. So it is said. So mote it be.) I invoked the spell that end him, holding him within me as the pin pricks of the curse lifted from me arrowing into him like flats of iron to a magnet._

As he howled in pain and fury I screamed over his cries, "I RACHEL MARIANA MORGAN, DAUGHTER OF THE DEMONS, DAUGHTER OF THE ELVES, CHAMPION OF THE WILDE, WORLD BREAKER, AND DEMONESS HEREBY CURSE YOU TO DEATH BY WITNESS OF NEWT THE FIRST DEMONESS, THE DEMON QUEEN, ALGERIPT THE DEMON OF TRICKERY, CHAOS, DECEIT AND CONSORT OF NEWT, DALI OF THE SLY and DANTE OF THE INFERNO AS WITNESS AND PEERS. FOR CRIMES OF TAMPERING WITH THE LINE OF A FELLOW DEMON TO DESTROY THE EVER AFTER. I FIND YOU GUILTY! FOR CRIMES OF KIDNAPPING ROSE SYDROME BABES TO CREATE AN ARMY OF DAYWALKING DEMONS TO OVERTHROW THE EVER AFTER AND CAUSE STRIFE AMONGST BOTH THE HUMAN AND DEMON WORLDS ALIKE. I FIND YOU GUILTY! FOR 1,152,582 COUNTS OF MURDER. I FIND YOU GUILTY! FOR THE MURDER OF THE DEMON QUEENS FAMILIAR NICHOLOUS GREGORY SPARAGAS. I FIND YOU GUILTY! YOU ARE HERBYE CONDEMNED!"

" _Quas eieci Te! Ego te condemnabo vade! I maledicentibus vobis! Unde dicitur Deut. Sic fiat!" (I banish you! I condemn you! I curse you! So it is said. So mote it be!)_

"TRIAL! LET ME GO!" Ku'Sox screamed over the pain as the Demonic-Elvin mixed curse slowly killed him.

"I am a demon. I deserve a trial not an execution!"

Well I am a Demoness and I could hold another soul even one as disgusting as Ku'Sox. And once there I could give him the rest of the curse, collective or not. Fix it into his very DNA so that should he transform it would go with him forever.

A heavy mallet smashed into me and I fell off him the connection between us breaking. The cement slammed into my back and the sun blinded me. I blinked trying to figure out what happed. I was on my back looking up at the sun and my mouth hurt.

"Take it back! I am a Demon! Take it back!" Ku'Sox demanded, as I propped myself up on an elbow to see him standing before me stiff with fear.

I looked at the blood on my hand and back to him, "but you're not a demon Ku'Sox," I mused smiling peacefully as I looked away from him to the horizon, where the sunset and the ocean was calm no noise but the gulls and us. It was somewhat peaceful if you discounted the drama going on this would be a beautiful day. It was fitting I supposed to die on a beautiful day.

"Every demon dead and every demon still alive has been a slave, has been hunted even me. And you have not. You have never felt the anger of being made powerless, controlled bought and sold," I said softly as I struggled not to cry as I thought of all the hell I had been through, the times I had been betrayed by the humans I thought myself to be once, controlled subjected to their whims like a slave, hunted by them, imprisoned by them. Only with the demons have I ever felt more at home and free than I ever had with the humans. Ivy is really the only reason I would stay here.

"You have not felt the unfair lash, been pissed upon by those who call you an animal, underling, or an object," Mom, Al, Dali, Dante and Ivy were silent thinking upon this and my stomach quivered. "I think you need to be a demon before you can claim to be one." I panted "you lose Ku'Sox."

"NO!" He screamed lunging at me. My hands came up to fend him off, and just as his weight fell on me I felt the line between us. What the hell is he doing?

 _SHIT!_ I thought, floundering as I reoriented myself, then clenched in pain as my bubble of protection around Ivy and Hel pop. His hot anger made clouds of agony and hate rise from his mind, like the choking stink of decay, He gripped my consciousness as he was dying intent on taking me with him and I felt my soul shiver in pain as the fire he poured into me.

"Take it back!" He demanded once more, "Or I'll kill you here!"

"Try," I whispered, then screamed as he began to shred my memories. I caught glimpses of my life as he burned them taking them as his own. Trent and I riding Tulpa in camp. Gone. A birthday at the hospital, him standing in the background as I blew out the candles and wished for a day without weakness. Gone. One by one Ku'Sox found my earliest memories and ate them, ate my soul.

 _TAKE IT BACK!_ He seethed, shredding me, cutting me to the bare bones of myself. _TAKE IT BACK OR WE DIE TOGETHER!_ He screamed into my head.

 _Gentleman's choice_ I thought grimly then punched a whole right through my protective bubble. Letting go of my mind he pushed me away as we drowned in pain. Pain like no other crippled our thoughts. It was as exquisite an agony as angels singing to the beginnings of the world, exploding the idea of infinity into reality, stripping my aura from me in sheets securing it layer by layer. I struggled to keep myself together.

The howling of demons lost in the lines before us echoed their voices caught in the moment of death forever. _OUT!_ Ku'Sox soul shrieked and I clutched it, a point of common ground amid the absence of anything but pain. He was struggling to keep his aura and failing. He couldn't get out of the line and was already dead. For all of his strength, he didn't love, couldn't manage to tune his aura to another's, giving all and trusting. And suddenly it struck me that only demons who knew how to love survived.

After what seemed like an eternity Ku'Sox finally died. He was gone. Alone I whimpered and writhed in pain, trying to scrape together enough memories to tune my own aura. Hel tried to help but it wasn't enough.

The memories of those who meant the most to me flashed through my mind. Memories of Jenks hands on his hips as the sun lit his hair. The soft smile Ivy would allow herself when she thought no one would see, Trent his face showing love as he held his daughter and his powerful grace when he sat atop a horse, the hounds baying and the moon lording over it all. And finally Kisten, his smiles, his laughter and his love for me.

One by one, I fastened on them as a way out and one by one my memories were ripped away by the energy screaming through me burning me from the inside out until I realized that my aura was gone. There was nothing left for the line to recognize. I couldn't think fast enough, I was going to die here amid the screams of the unbalanced energies and the forgotten souls of demons long since dead.

In utter agony I curled my memories around what was left and tried to see past the pain to form a barrier to protect those memories as much as I can. I tried and tried again until I realized I was too weak and would definitely die. Terror struck me at the thought, _mom said I can't die that I am a double immortal, immortal because of my demonic half and immortal because of my Elvin half but I have had my doubts and this proves them._

"Rachel!" I heard a voice call me from what sounded like far away to me.

"K-Kis-Kisten?" I struggled to speak in a whisper, mindless from pain I felt my soul start to burn. Wait isn't Kisten dead? Then I realized it was Ivy. I felt her wrap her arms and aura around me and yet I still burned.

"H-Hel-Help m-me, I-Ivy," I managed to stutter and with a ping, the shattered remnants of my soul shifted.


End file.
